You're Gonna Go Far Kid
by Reffer Lift
Summary: Songfic to "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid, by The Offspring. As the silver haired man kills his friend, the past starts rushing back to him. A past he always wanted to forget.


You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

Awaiting death, he lies. Waiting there, for the explosion that will soon end his suffering. He smiles, and demands of his lost comrade:

"Hey, Holland,"

The man with the silver hair looked at him from the ground, holding his leg. The dying man smiles.

"Show me how to lie"

**You're getting better all the time**

**And turning all against the one**

**Is an art that's hard to teach**

The teacher, asking the student. It reminds them of the past.

**Another clever word**

**Sets off an unsuspecting herd**

**And as you step back into line**

**A mob jumps to their feet**

Memories of the SOF. Memories of when they weren't enemies, but friends.

But memories of the swarms of innocent people they killed followed.

"_Now dance, fucker, dance"_

Is what they would say, before they killed them, back in the day.

**Man, he never had a chance**

**And no one even knew**

**It was really only you **

And now the silver haired man looks down, tears in his eyes. No one knew, it was him who did it all. Or so he thought. Of course he knew of what the others did, but he guilted himself the most.

And all because those times would never leave him.

**And now you steal away**

**Take him out today**

**Nice work you did**

And he did. That was the whole point. And the smiling, dying man remembers what he told his friend.

"You're gonna go far, kid."

**With a thousand lies**

**And a good disguise**

"_Hit 'em right between the eyes!"_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes!"_

**When you walk away**

**Nothing more to say**

"_See the lightning in your eyes!_

_See 'em running for their lives!" _

"No!" The silver haired man exclaimed, now finding himself in the past. Wearing a uniform, gun in hand.

**Slowly out of line**

**And drifting closer in your sights**

**So play it out I'm wide awake**

**It's a scene about me**

The silver haired man shoots, though he screams in his mind to stop.

**There's something in your way**

**And now someone is gonna pay**

And he wishes it were him. And he wishes he never said those things...

"_And if you can't get what you want..."_

He smirks.

_"Well it's all because of me"_

"Now dance, fucker, dance!"

The dying man exclaims, stuck in the past as well. And turns his head to his student.

"Man, I never had a chance..."

Never he did, not in fighting, at least.

"And no one even knew, it was really only you."

"Shut up!" The silver man says, now tears streaming down his eyes, and the dying man smiles what may be his last.

"But now, you'll lead the way... show the light of day"

Final words.

"Nice work you did, you're gonna go far, kid."

And he explodes.

**With a thousand lies**

**And a good disguise**

"Hit 'em right between the eyes..." The silver man weeps, remembering those times again.

"_Hit 'em right between the eyes!" _

**When you walk away**

**Nothing more to say**

"_See the lightning in your eyes!"_

"See 'em running... for their lives."

And now he breaks, and screams in his mind.

"_Now dance, fucker, dance! He never had a chance! And no one even knew, it was really only you."_

He would regret this for the rest of his life. He would never forget this. Just like he would never forget the past. Just another one to add to the list. And so he screams.

"So dance, fucker, dance! I never had a chance! It was really only you-"

And the past returns.

**With a thousand lies**

**And a good disguise**

"Hit 'em right between the eyes! Hit 'em right between the eyes!"

**When you walk away**

**Nothing more to say**

"See the lightning in your eyes," He cries. "See 'em running..."

"For their lives!"

And in the past he stays.

**Clever alibis**

**Lord of the flies**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**When you walk away**

**Nothing more to say**

In the past he stays...

**See the lightning in your eyes**

_"See 'em running, for their lives!"_


End file.
